


Borrowed Time

by still_lycoris



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arrogance, Denial, Extra Gift, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Light only seduces Matsuda because he can.
Relationships: Matsuda Touta/Yagami Light
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81
Collections: Shipoween 2019 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).

Light only seduced Matsuda to see if he could.

Well, not _only_. There were other contributing factors, of course. Light didn't like to do things for only one reason. It showed a lack of imagination if you hadn't thought of all the different factors before you did something.

Getting Matsuda into bed because he could do it was a decent enough reason – it gave him information and information was always helpful, even if it was only Matsuda – but there were other things too. Like the fact that it would make Matsuda feel indebted – because Matsuda knew full well that someone like him wasn't good enough for someone like Light. One of the few things that Matsuda was right about was the knowledge that he wasn't anybody special. It was quite clear to anybody that Light was special and Matsuda knew it better than most. For Light to offer him attention, well, it was obviously going to be because Light was kind enough to bother, rather than about any charms that Matsuda himself might possess.

So that was already two reasons. The third was the petty reason and Light could admit that it was petty. It was because it was irritatingly plain to him that Matsuda was in love with his father. He wasn't quite sure if it was as irritatingly plain to everyone else (though he had a feeling that Ide at least was aware of it. Ide had his own reasons to be very aware of something like that, after all.) But that wasn't important. What was important was that Light didn't like it. He knew that his father would never cheat on his mother, of course, certainly not with a man. But there was something weird about seeing it and Light found that it disturbed him. He could tolerate it, of course but why should he have to? Particularly when he could redirect Matsuda with such ease. Because Matsuda was the type who would fall in love with his partner, even if he knew that it would never go anywhere. He already knew Light was special. Them being together only made Light even more special and Light was quite happy with that.

The fourth was … well, he could admit that he hadn't exactly known the fourth when he'd started, though it was easy enough to guess really. The fourth was that there was something quite pleasing about Matsuda's absolute adoration. From the moment that Light first kissed him, he was willing to do anything that Light asked. He just wanted to please Light, to show that he was at least a little worth of being bed with him. He was clumsy sometimes and it wasn't as though sex was something that Light found all that important but at the same time, when Matsuda did exactly what he was told and looked so joyously happy about it, there was something extremely … good.

(he chose not to think too hard about why such adoration was pleasant coming from Matsuda when the same adoration was irritating coming from Misa. It wasn't an important thing to think about. Why waste effort on things that didn’t matter?)

But really, why shouldn’t he just do it to see if he could? All of the taskforce were living on borrowed time really – time that _he_ was giving them. Matsuda wasn’t anything, not really. If Light wanted to seduce him, why shouldn’t he?

He could do anything that he wanted to after all.


End file.
